Raindrops Fall
by Jessadee-x
Summary: Drips can mean plenty of things, water, tears, or even blood. But not to this girl.


Once again, I'd like to thank my beta reader for... beta-reading this. It means alot to me (sorry I keep forgetting your name. It's so hard to remember!! I can't even pronounce it!).

This is a one-shot. Until an idea comes to me for the next chapter of Protecting Me, I will be doing one-shots. I know I've said that before, but I just wanted to make it clear.

Genres: Romance, Suspense, Agony, Drama

Summary: Drips can mean plenty of things, water, tears, or even blood, but not to this girl.

A/A

* * *

_xxx...Let The Raindrops Fall, Hit The Ground With Silence...xxx_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

What does that remind you of? Water descending from the heavens, the stream of sorrow creasing one's cheek, or maybe drops of blood dripping from a fresh corpse? Drips can mean plenty of things, water, tears or even blood, but not to this girl. Her definition is far different from water, blood or tears. What is she thinking of then you may ask?

Her love.

Her love is dripping away from her. Drop by drop. He's being drawn away from her. She screams as the heavens take him away. She grips his hand firmly, never wanting to let go, even if it kills her. She cries into his dead body, wanting him to stay. She cries even harder as she feels his spirit getting ready for its journey to Heaven. Her friends are behind her, their heads bowed deep in sorrow.

One crying on _her_ love's broad shoulder, holding his arm tightly.

One holding his love tightly in return, trying to comfort her, to soothe her with his words even as he tries to find comfort himself.

One pounds his fists into the wet, cold ground. He screams into the skies and cursing loudly as his friend is taken away.

One standing there in disbelief. His tears running down his cheeks. It soaks his makeup and soon the runny skin lotion is travelling with the tears.

And the other sobbing through his glasses, his technology sparks in the rain, but he doesn't care about that, his friend is being taken away and there is nothing he can do.

She hugs him tightly, his blood seeping through her shirt. She cries in his neck, holding his hand as tightly as she can. There was so much she wanted to say to him, do with him, but she can no longer do those things. She now starts to regret all the pessimistic things she once said and thought about him. She wants to take them back, let him live with her once again. She just wants to scream and let all the anguish out. She feels like taking revenge on his murderer, but she's not that kind of person.

It seems like just yesterday everyone met. Then the two started hanging out with each other a lot more than the others did. They did everything together movies, games, sports, races, competitions, and even simple walks around the city. She will always remember the steps they took. Even though she won't ever now the steps, he would've made.

Her love was almost empty she could feel it.

_Drip_

She knows there's nothing they can do to save his life, but at _least_ they can stay with him until his soul is free.

_Drip_

There wasn't much hope now. He was leaving them forever.

_Drip_

Then it happened. Something she thought would _never_ happen, not in this state.

_Drip_

He opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of his beloved, eyes overloaded with sorrow, pain and fear.

_Drip_

He forces a smile, the smile that she always laughed at, the smile she'd always remember, now and forever.

_Drip_

She leaned closer to his face, placing a kiss on his cold, blood-covered lips. She fills his body with love and happiness, but this kiss was more than that. It would forever be a reminder that she was always be with him and he would always be with her. She kisses him good-bye she kisses him for remembrance and she kisses him for love.

_Drip_

She knows he has no strength to kiss her back, but he tries. He really does and he manages to kiss her back, just a little bit.

_Drip_

She always told him, "Only real men cry." He was always afraid to. He always thought that his friends would think he was weak. He didn't want that, but in this case, he was willing to make an exception.

_Drip_

The rain started to pour, as he very slowly closed his eyes. He wanted to keep them open, to look at her once more, but she wouldn't let him.

_Drip_

She rubbed her fingers against his forehead, and slowly moved them over his eyes, forcing him to close them. She knew he was still here but she wanted his eyes to rest. She didn't want him to waste his energy.

_Drip_

Then he did something else. He moved his hand until it was gripping hers back and he placed something in it.

_Drip_

Then he lost it. She lost it. They all lost it. She felt his hand letting go. She knew there was no point in begging him to stay a little bit longer, too cliché, so she just let him go.

_Gone_

No matter how much it hurt, she knew she did the right thing. She didn't want him to suffer, so she let him go.

He had always thought that no one would remember him, but it's the things he _did_ that would keep his memory alive in her. The things he said. No matter what people might say, she knew she would _never_ forget him.

Not now. Not ever.

_xxx...One Day We'll Be Free, With No Pain, Or Suffering, Or Violence...xxx_

* * *

Hey! I haven't even started working on the next chapter of Protecting Me, but I will start working on it soon. The part when _she_ rubbed her hands on _his_ forehead and forced _him_ to close _his_ eyes, I didn't want to interrupt but my mother used to do that to me when I was a baby to make me go to sleep and it still works too. I didn't want to interrupt because I didn't want to ruin the moment. Just 'cause I'm nice like that wink wink. I think you all know whom I was talking about in the story. The list of things they did together kinda gives it away, but what was I suppose to do? I hope you liked it! Talk to ya soon!

Oh, I just realized something. In case you haven't noticed, I wrote the lyric things in italics at the beginning and end of the story. I'd make a pretty good song writer, don't'cha think?

Rayne


End file.
